


Mine boyxman

by Imafuckingskittle18



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Licking, M/M, Mates, Mates love, One True Pairing, Passionately, Possessive Behavior, Sex, True Love, True Mates, Warrior - Freeform, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imafuckingskittle18/pseuds/Imafuckingskittle18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanner Massou is 18 years old, lives by himself and likes his lonely life. Bieng a Honduran werewolf in America is kind of hard but he keeps it on simple just by himself and by simple rules of life... Now troubles begin when the Alpha Carter Hasbun; of the neighboring pack decides to wander the city to clear his mind and calm his wolf who is desperate for his mate. He is 24 years old and can't wait  anymore to find him. And would do anything to keep him with him and protect him jealousyfrom everyone and everything</p><p>So when their paths cross will Tanner accept his mate or will Carter will ruin everything with his possessivenes and jealousy or their love willl overpower it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tanner Massou is 18 years old, lives by himself and likes his lonely life. Bieng a Honduran werewolf in America is kind of hard but he keeps it on simple just by himself and by simple rules of life... Now troubles begin when the Alpha Carter Hasbun; of the neighboring pack decides to wander the city to clear his mind and calm his wolf who is desperate for his mate. He is 24 years old and can't wait anymore to find him. And would do anything to keep him with him and protect him jealousyfrom everyone and everything

So when their paths cross will Tanner accept his mate or will Carter will ruin everything with his possessivenes and jealousy or their love willl overpower it?


	2. Chapter -  1 Strange smells and apples

Tanner

Placing a lock of my dreads back in its place I moved through the suppermarket aisles trying to find everything I'll need for his month, since I live by myself I have to the alll the grocerie shopping and all that stuff but alll of that has its plus in it 'cause I don't eat much I don't need much so I can save a lot of money in more basic stuff... basically fruits and vegetables, I don't like meat in any way by it means.

I guess is because of my father ways of teaching me how to hunt on my early years as a pup, making me hunt by myself does and deers and sometimes he made me eat them all by myself so I could make the point of who is stronger wolf in the pack of warriors. My dad being the leader of the pack warrior was one of the things that made him the way he was; rough, rude, prideful and a bit of an asshole.

My mom died giving birth to me so I grew up with the omegas of the pack, being just one more pup they took care of. My father was never home and when he was it was so I could train and take his place some day as the warrior leader. And of course me being the pacifist loner of the whole pack, that was exactly what I didn't wanted.

When I was 15 they had informed me that my father had died in battle and that I should be proud and not sad for his death I couldn't felt more free. It was my time to make my decsion, Stay as The leader of the warriors or run away from the pack and become a loner wolf which is extremely rare; so you can imaine how hard has it been for me tha last years, but I have managed to survive by my self.

I walked through the fruits aisle looking for my favorite fruits, I got some bananas, grapes that smell great and of course apples,I grabbed one and got it close to my nose so I could tell if it was rotten in the inside or somehing, I did the same procedure with all the fruits and vegetables I needed and I finally finished with the whole filling of the cart when a strange smell passed through the mass of people I was walking through... it was a mix of cinammon and honey and very musky smell. I cringed internally and I finally felt my wolf get uneasy about it.

Was it freind or foe? I wasn't so sure I wanted to find out. And for some reason I was terrified that the owner of that smell could be what I thought it could be.

 

An Alpha.

 

They were not a lot of lone wolfs as myself around, so it was a total new scent for me because it is obviously not a human scent. More like a strong, new and a very determined scent. It has testosterone all over it and basically it just screams trouble, for me of course.

I hurried to the cashier so Incould pay for me stuff and leave as soon as possible so I didn't had to face the person of the musky smell, so that being basically my cue I hurried up and payed for my stuff. The lady had attended me before, so she didn't stare at me that much. I lived in a small town next to the city of Seattle, so I was in no man lands. No werewolf lands, no alpha, nop beta and no council. I was basically a rogue, by decision of course, but a rogue not the less. I just don't understand why someone so high in rank is doing in a town like this, he can't be just passing through. His scent has lingered way too long in here, he must be close enough to me to scent me too.

 

I paid and hurried with my stuff out to my car when I felt the smell get stronger. Dammit, or he's fast or I'm way too slow. I tried to get my keys out of my pants when I heard a low chuckle from behind and I freezed instantly, the musky cinammon smell practically behind me and I cursed lowly. Now what?

 

My wolf whimpered in need of submission because of the strong scent of the man behind me so I tried to put myself together and face whoever was behind me. I got a stronger grip on my bags and I turned to face a man way taller than me, messy brown hair, green piercing eyes and a smirk that said it all. My wolf howl in my head and said a simple big ass word

 

 _Mate_!!

 

Hell no! In a blink of an eye I was no longer on my feet but on the shoulder of a big alpha male, that enfuriated me. How dare he! I can fucking walk thank you very much!

 

-" Easy big guy! Put me down you caveman!! " I huffed and tried punching his back as I saw my keys under my car and my groceries being left behind! I wiggled out of his grasp in some way God knows how and I ran back an pushed him away, or at least tried to, cause he didn't move and freaking inch. What the hell is he? A rock or a mountain??

 

-" See! You just made me drop my groceries you big oaf and now you just caused a scene in front of everyone" I tried to get down and collect my fruits when I felt the familiar electricity of someone grabbing my arm, I knew instantly who was it and I tried not to feel good with him touching me but my wolf was no longer cooperating with me in any way, I was on my own here.

 

-" You are coming with me mate, no time to play stupid games." I gapped at him and I stumped my foot, nu uh, I ain't moving.

-" you know what? You can go back to whereever the fuck you came from and leave me alone cause hell no I'm not going with you anywhere" he can be a freaking alpha but sure as hell not mine. Mine was all the way back in Honduras not here. So he can't make me move even if he tried, if I learned something in my early years in my pack is how to defend myself from Anyone and sure as hell I'm going to do it with him. Mate or not.

 

-" I've been searching for you, for years! Now come here so I can take you home with me where you belong."

 

-" excuse me, but I'm sure I didn't asked you to look for me so you can go without me if you wish your fucking majesty!" I bowed while I was picking up my groceries from the floor as I had already grabbed my keys from under the car, with my stuff already inside, I gave him the middle finger and got inside the car before he could get me.

 

-" Open the door! You can't leave me like this! I'm your mate!!" I showed him my tongue in a childish manner and got my car moving. Leaving him behind, with everyone gaping at our little scene

 

_Mate! No! Go back human! We need our mate! He needs us!_

Oh well now you talk you wolf!


	3. Chapter 3

Carter 

I practically ran way from home as I left behind another set of people who came here to my packlands claiming to be my mate, resulting in nothing but another disappointment for me and my comrades who are helping me finding him. 

I knew it was a him because I have seen him in my dreams, hazel eyes looking back at me and telling me I love you, or at least that's what I think he says too me when he smiles my way in my dreams. I passed the border from my lands and I felt how everyone was worried about their Alpha and the how again I let tham down by not finding their Luna. How am I supposed to get back from that humiliation. Six years I have been looking for him now. It's like the destiny just wishes to tease me with every night I go to sleep to see his face. 

I'm sure he is not dead, because I should have died with him... But no, Im still alive looking for him. Is he even looking for me? Is he with someone else? No, he is mine, he can't be with anyone else but me. I shook those thoughts aside as I came to a halt as I find myself in a small town that is very close to my lands. I've heard from the people of my pack that the persons here were nice enough and that there is a lone wolf liiving among humans. 

That is very rare in our species, because we are made to live within packs. Not by ourselves. Maybe this so called lone wolf has an idea of where can I find my mate. Some of the elders say that when a wolf decides to live by himself is very possible that the moon goddess has great plans for the wolf in strange lands. He might know a simpler way of founding my mate. 

I ran back certain miles and collected some clothes I orderd were scattered among the wooods in case we needed it, and now it came in handy for me. I got out from the woods and looked everywhere following my nose sense in order to find the so called wolf among the humans. 

I stopped hastily when a strong sweet scent hit my senses. 

Bingo

My alpha wolf knew we were looking out not just a simple wolf now. It was a wolf with something strong and special... That's why he is a loner wolf. Now it all makes sense! 

The scent of sweet apples and honey hit me like a truck, I got into a supermarket nose first as I followed the scent until I was now behind a guy who was smelling red apples with a soft smile in his lips . As I saw his slender frame and his chiselled face I could practically see my wolf howling in utter joy. I found him 

My mate! Found him! I found him! 

He stopped what he was doing and I hid behind shelf of soups and prayed that my presence didn't get noticed. I sensed him getting back at the apples and I studied him a bit more. He was short, his hair was in long dreads that must have cost him decades to grow, his eyes were that beautiful hazel I had seen before. He was dressed cassually and he had several necklaces with crosses and other charms, with his wrist full of them too. He was so impressively not what I thought... I was so lost in my head and memories that I didn't noticed when he moved along to the cashier. 

I got out of the store and waited for him to come out so I could take him back with me. The pack will be so happy that I found their Luna who was just some miles away from his real home, with me. I saw him get out of the shop, a bit rushed and he struggled to take out what I assume were his keys and I chuckled as I heard him curse in another language. He freezed instantly and now he cursed in english out loud.

His wolf whimpered in need to submission to me and that just cause me to looose it, I lost control to my wolf as he turned to face me I could see that I had caught him like a deer in the headlights, I smirked at him As I saw how his wolf was happy to see me. Him, well no so much. 

Without further explanation my wolf decided it was time to take our mate home, by taking him by force, I had him dangling in one shoulder as I walked us away from his car and I heard him fuss and huff as he hit me trying to make me put him down

-" Easy big guy! Put me down you caveman!! " I put him down and he pushed me away from him, making my wolf growl in anger, why is he acting so difficult? I'm just trying to take him home! 

-" See! You just made me drop my groceries you big oaf and now you just caused a scene in front of everyone" he turned at me and got down to collect his fruits and when I tried to touch him he got away trying to stay away from me. That only got my wolf more enfuriated and that made him talk to him rudely.

-" You are coming with me mate, no time to play stupid games." he gasped and stumped his foot being stubborn about leaving. My wolf was in no mood to play any games and he was just making it worse by acting like that.

-" you know what? You can go back to whereever the fuck you came from and leave me alone cause hell no I'm not going with you anywhere" that did it! I had it with him and his attitude. 

-" I've been searching for you, for years! Now come here so I can take you home with me where you belong." I tried reasoning with him one more time as he walked off in search for his things again. Leaving me behind.

-" excuse me, but I'm sure I didn't asked you to look for me so you can go without me if you wish your fucking majesty!" He bowed dramatically and gave me the middle finger before he got inside the car, now leaving me to talk by myself!

-" Open the door! You can't leave me like this! I'm your mate!!" He showed me his tongue and left. Leaving me wanting him. Just to feel him by my side again. 

I growled in annoyance as I watched him leave, he was being so fucking difficult. Why couldn't he be more submissive? I'm an alpha, he must have known...

He must have known that I'm here for him


	4. Chapter 4

Tanner

I closed the door of my car getting the last of my poor groceries, who were more than happy to be home. Like me. I began stuffing everything in it's place as I continued to try and get my wolf and myself into an agreement. He was riled up because I left his mate in the parking lot of the supermarket, It's more his mate than mine anyway, I wasn't looking for him that's for sure... But he said that he had quite a while searching for me. I felt bad for treating him so poorly but is his fault! He was acting all caveman on me and I hate that. It was a nightmare, him treating me so rude too!!

But he is our mate stupid human! You should've gone back for him, he just wished for our presence for a long time...

But he was being an asshole! Didn't you see how he manhandled us? Like he owned us or something! 

My wolf growled at me in sign of his anger towards me, I hate to be in a bad mood with my wolf but I just won't tolerate someone treating us like that. I continued with my work and tried to make dinner without angering my wolf any more than what he is now. Which I failed, he was so angry at me that he wasn't paying attention to my rambling. He was right to be upset, I left his mate who had waited years for us, standing in the middle of a parking lot looking distressed. I mean, I don't even know his name. 

I tried and failed in no thinking about him at all... I was pretty mean to him, he could reject me now if he wanted and I wouldn't blame him at all. I would understand, but still it hurts just thinking about his sad green beautiful eyes, my wolf whined and I couldn't stop feeling so guilty. So I did what I thought was correct. I made peace with my wolf as he seemed to understand what was about to happen. 

I got my keys and was about to get my vans on when I heard a knock on my door, now? Really? I'm trying to get my mate back! 

I opened exasperated the door as I tried to tie my shoes and I looked up to look at the green eyes that have been haunting me since this afternoon. I smiled weakly at his appeareance. He looked like he had run a marathon and was trying to really won it. 

-" I'm sorry-" we both said at the same time making me chuckle, he really looked exhausted. He must have ran all the way from the supermarket to here, just using his senses to know exactly where I was. I felt bad instantly and tried to make everything better now.

-" Want to come in big guy?" I smiled and opened wider the door and I saw how his eyes melted and how tall and big he was. Definitely an Alpha, oh Moon goddess what have you done putting us together.

-" My name is Carter, and yours is? " he introduced himself as he tried to get inside, I got my shoes out of the way and smiled kindly, I like it better when he is not being a caveman. 

-" Tanner, nice to meet you" I tried to shake hands with him but he wasn't having it. He smirked evilly and he wrapped his strong big arms around me and pressed his nose to my neck, making me shiver in delight of having him so close to me. I hugged him back and smiled when I felt him melt under my touch. 

-" I missed you love" he muttered under his breath and I just nodded at it. I tried to pry him off me but it was useless, it was like I said, trying to move a mountain. 

-" Please just let me be with you... That's all I ask" he grabbed my face and pressed our foreheads together, he began to give me Eskimo kisses and all I could do was remember who he was and who I was. We were so different, he has a pack to run and I just have this. This is the only thing I've known for a long time. I haven't been in a pack in four years, it seems like forever to me. 

Could I do this? 

-" we need to talk Carter" he gave me a serious expression and nodded his head in agreement, I lead him to the sofa in the living room. He looked at me and the distance I put between us. He shook his head and with his strong grip he held me closer to him. I could practically feel how tense he was under his touch, his wolf was pacing in his head I could almost see it. 

-" I can't go with you-"

-" what?! Why?! You belong with me, you know it! Why are you doing this to me, to us..." He grabbed my hand and tried to kiss it. I recoiled back and shook my head. This was not going to be easy for either of us. 

-" don't you see? You are an almighty Alpha! And I am just me... I can't go with you to a new pack, I know how that works, and believe me it doesn't work for me it's not in my nature to be with more wolves" I walked back and forth infront of him and I placed my dreads all over myself. I can't do this, not again. I can't do it. 

I feel scared out of my mind, this was not how I thought it will be. My wolf wants nothing but cuddle our mate until he is relieved and untensed. But I just can't. 

-" Why are you so scared? It's just me and a few more... But you'll be with me." He said, and ugh how I wanted to be with him, that's basically what I wanted. All I needed was to be with my mate. I know I said he wasn't mine, but still... I feel the pull. I feel the necessity to be with him, but how am I going to do that, when he has alpha duties. 

-" i fear losing you to your title" I confessed, that's how I felt like, he would be with his pack more than with me, like my father did. And he was only the head warrior. Do you imagine me being with the alpha? 

Carter didn't like the idea of me staying here, he stood up and he faced me. In his green eyes I could see sadness and grief. Without a second thought he kissed me straight in the lips. I felt him kiss me roughly trying to make me understand, he was putting all of him in the kiss. His lips moved sloppy with mine making me shiver from head to toe. He lapped his soft tongue up my lower lip asking for entrance. I didn't know what to do... I felt my wolf being in bliss, while my head was up in the air. 

I pushed him off me and he just shook his head, he had a look of hunger in his eyes. Like he wanted something bad. 

-" I want you" I could sense his wolf surging.. which was a problem for me. Since his wolf is used to be in charge and being obeyed to. Stuff I wasn't fond of, me being used to live by my own rules and wishes. And now with an Alpha as a mate, he will expect from me total obedience. 

I saw how Carter started to debate with his wolf about the whole situation. His mesmerizing green eyes were a bit clouded while he was talking with him and I saw a tiny smile form in his lips. Like he already had a way to take me with him, which made me nervous 'cause hell if he is trying to manhandle me again I am going to punch him. 

He finished his conversation and he smirked at me. I got in a defensive stance in case he decided in getting all caveman in me again. 

-" I have a proposition for you, but I need you to listen carefully. Is that okay with you?" Well that was so not what I thought he would do. I am a really curios, always have always will. So I just nodded and I decided to sit while he talked. 

He sat by me and took my hands in his, making the sparks fly everywhere. I smiled a bit and he'll how I wanted just to have him for myself only. 

He smirked at my reaction and I scowled at him for being a cocky prick. He kissed my knuckles and smiled a bit when he saw al my rings and my bracelets dangling. 

-" I was thinking about us living in each others worlds for a week. I will live with you for a whole week, the way you do. And you will live with me and my pack for a week too. I will live in your way first, so you can get comfortable with my presence first. Then you will come with me and you will live with me and my pack for a whole week. So you can see for yourself if you like it or not. If you are not ready to live with me I will understand, but if you accept my way of living that will make you my Luna. What do you say?" He looked expectantly at me and I was at loss of words. That was incredibly clever of him. 

The idea didn't sound bad at all, he was going to try my way of living... just to please me. And I will try his, just to see if I liked it. 

He was thinking in my well being and that warmed my heart in a way I can't even describe. He was being cautious in his own way. 

I smiled and I nodded. He got up and in one swift movement I was in his arms, being squeezed almost to death. His touch was delicate but strong. I felt secure within his grip. 

-" I promise you won't regret this love, I am going to make sure you are as comfortable as you can be anywhere. As long as you are with me, I will do whatever is in my power to make you happy. " those words warmed my heart. 

Maybe I wasn't looking for a mate, but he'll didn't I wanted him now. In any way I could have him


	5. Chapter 5

Tanner

Yesterday was a total roller-coaster of feelings for me.  I turned from angry to happy, to excited in a short amount of time. It's unbelievable how yesterday ended up. 

After I made dinner Las night, Carter decided to go back to his lands so he could pack some of his clothes so he could stay at my house for this week. I still couldn't believe he was actually set to live by my rules. Him being an Alpha and living away from his pack must be difficult.  And even then he was purposive to keep his word. 

I'm still not that sure about living with his pack for a week. He said he had a small pack, full of pups and that it was a peaceful pack. He said they haven't had a war in 150 years. And that's quite a lot for a werewolf pack. Especially if they are territorial. My former pack was in war almost all year. They were violent and without any mercy at all.

Just remembering about how many men died in battle made my stomach churn. My dad was no exception,  he was brave and cocky over all. That's what got him killed. Just thinking about my pack haves me on edge. 

Carter promised to be here by breakfast time, so I decided to wake up early and make breakfast for two. I was in the middle of scrambling the eggs when I heard a knock on my door.

I smiled at the thought of Carter being here already, I opened eagerly the door just to be  received by my obnoxious neighbor, Ben. 

I rolled my eyes and I was about to close the door in his face when he pushed his way inside. I groaned in frustration at his poor manners and I crossed my arms in hope for him to get the message that he wasn't welcomed. But as always he didn't get the message.  

-" How nice, it seems you have company!  Who is the unlucky pal? I would like to chase him away from you as soon as possible,  my dearest Tanny. " I rolled my eyes at the thought of him actually trying to harm Carter in any way. That almost made me snort at loud.

I ignored him completely,  most of the times he gets bored of me not answering or paying any attention to him so he leaves. I just hope he leaves actually leaves today.

Ben has been a pain in my ass since I got here. He thinks he can get in anyone's pants if he wants to and that he is totally irresistible.  Which is total bullshit. He is annoying,  he is cocky and a total fuckboy.  So definitely not my type.  

-" You know where the door is so you con show yourself out. Thanks" I pushed past him and I made my way to the kitchen so I could continue making breakfast.  But since I'm so lucky, not. Ben decided that precise moment to continue bothering the hell out of me.

-" Oh baby don't be mean, I'm just taking care of what's mine" he winked at me and I felt disgust roll all over me. Just the thought of me being something to him, makes me want to puke.

I ignored him in hopes that he leaves as he always do once he is done bothering me. I was in the middle of preparing the French Toast when I heard the door being open. I gave a thank you to the moon goddess for finally making him go away, but it wasn't what I thought.  

-" Who the fuck are you?!" I felt chills running down my spine and the colors drain my face. 

Shit

-" Oh so you are the one who thinks that he can take my Tanny away, well let me tell you something you dickwad.  He is mine-" a loud growl left Carter as he approached Ben and in one quick moment he had him against the wall, face to face with a deep scowl.

-" What did you just said?!" As much as I would like to see Ben's ass  being kicked I didn't want for him to know about us being were. Carter was about to loose control and turn into his wolf if I didn't do anything. 

I tried to pry off Carter from Ben but it was no use. They were both about to kill each other so I did the only thing that I thought. 

I got in the middle which resulted in me being punched by Ben. I groaned in pain and I tried to get up from the floor when I felt two strong arms helping me up. 

-" Love? Bab?  Are you okay? What hurts??" I saw worry in his eyes and I smiled weakly at him and he started breathing again. Which made him glare at Ben who was astonished by what he had done. He tried apologizing but Carter stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt. 

-" You son of a -" 

-" Carter! Leave it." I wiped the blood of my now open lip, Carter thought about it and he grumble about it. But he still pushed out Ben from my house and slammed the door in his face.

I sat in my couch while I waited for my lip to heal. It hurt like a motherfucker, but eventually it faded. I sighed and sagged in the couch with my eyes closed.

This was so not what I thought for our first day together.  I groaned in annoyance and I looked at Carter who was glaring at the floor and I instantly knew what he was thinking about. 

-" I have nothing to do with him. He is just my obnoxious neighbor who likes to bother me since I got here. He is just persistent and a pain in the ass. You have nothing to worry about,  you are my mate. And that's all that matters"  I got up from the couch and I did what I thought was the best. 

I hugged him hard and I kissed his cheek. He smiled at me and I melted in him. 

-" Is the first time you hug me..." He put one of my dreads back in it's place  and I couldn't do anything but smile at him. 

-" One of the many to come" with those words he pressed his lips to mine. At first he was delicate, his lips were soft against mine. I followed his pace and in a second we were full on a make out session.  I felt his hands wander in my back and finally he passed his hands by my ass making me moan in pleasure. 

He groaned and in a flash I had my legs around his torso and his hands were holding me up by my ass. He continued kneading my ass roughly and I moaned in his mouth. 

We parted apart and we were out of breath. He pecked me one more time and I smiled at him dreamy. .

-" How about breakfast? " I said, he nodded and he let me down so I could continue cooking. Carter was right behind me and he sat in one of the kitchen counters, making me company whilst I cooked. I could get used to this... to him.

-" How did your pack take the news of you leaving for a week?"  I asked, he sighed but a tiny smile was there so I didn't worry too much. As long as he is happy is okay by me.

-" At first they were happy that I had found you... But they got dad when I told them we were going to be one week away. They wanted to meet you already. They got really excited" 

-" I hope I fill their expectations" I felt weir saying that,  because I'm not the kind of person that is living by what other people thinks. But somehow I care for what the pack of Carter thinks of me.

-" I'm sure they will love you... as much as I love you" I freezed at that. Did he just... holy crap. Silence was all in the room and I couldn't think of anything but those three words.

Was I ready to say them back? Did I loved him? I mean, he Is my mate and all but... love? 

-" You don't have to say it back, I understand.  But at least tell me that the food is ready, cause I'm starving" I breathe in relief and I smiled warmly at him. 

I served him his breakfast. Eggs and Pancakes. He looked at me in a weird way and he tilted his head in curiosity. 

-" Where is the bacon?" I made a face of  disgust and I remembered that he didn't knew anything about me, other that I am his mate.

-" How about we get to know each other?  I'll tell 5 things about me and you will tell me 5 things about you in return. What do you say?" He nodded and smiled brightly at me, I realized how much I liked his smile and the way his green eyes twinkled when he did. He was McDreamy.  

-" But first let me take a shower and then we can go to the park and talk" 

-" Wanna share shower? I mean to save water you know..." he smirked at me and I felt my face get thermonuclear at the thought of his beautiful body covered in tiny drops and his luscious hair damp. 

I shooked my head quickly and I ran back to my room and closed securely the door in order for him to not get any ideas like that one. I heard him chuckle and I just sighed in relief by it just being a bad joke.

I showered in record time and I dressed as casual as usual. I tied my dreads so they would be in my face and I sprayed a bit of my favorite cologne. 

In 15 minutes I was ready and when I got into the living room I found my mate waiting for me there. I smiled at him and he stretched his hand for me to take and I did without a doubt.  

We walked in comfortable silence to the park, hand by hand. We received weird looks, since we are two guys and that we couldn't be more different from each other. Him being a giant, long brownish hair, green eyes with muscles that could kill. And the you have me, small scrawny, long dreads, tattooed with necklaces and a lot of bracelets. Yeah couldn't be more different.  

We sat in one of the park benches side by side and I saw all the mothers playing with their kids, making the laugh and taking care of posible booboos. I always felt empty cause I didn't had that. I had females omega taking care of me and half of the other pups. I was always alone, I got used to be alone. I had no friends... they always made fun of me because I was different. Now that I think about it... will Carter's pack think the same thing? 

-" Tanner are you listening? " I was popped out of my thinking bubble and I stared back at Carter in hopes that he would repeat what he had said.

-" I'm sorry,  what?" 

-" I asked where are you from, that's my first question to you"  I looked down and thought about the question. It was obvious he would be curious as for why I am here and from where I am. I just hoped he didn't ask... I guess it's only fair to answer with the truth..

I took a deep breath and looked at him right In the eyes while I talked.

-" I'm from Honduras, it's in central america. A tiny country,  good and nice people."  I explained to him and he just made a face, which told me that indeed he didn't knew anything about my home place. Obviously he didn't,  it's not very catchy or anything like that. 

-" Ummm,  well how about why didn't you had any bacon on your fridge? Or any kind of meat to be precise" I chuckled at that because that means he looked inside my fridge while I was showering.

-" I'm a vegetarian,  that's why." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. But it seems like it was a big deal. He was utterly surprised by my answer and his mouth was wide open.

-" So no meat at all? Nothing? Not a bit? Why? You are a wolf, you need meat! " he continued rambling about how I needed meat to be strong and be capable of defending myself ant there's were I laugh. Like really laugh at him.

-" Wanna see, how well I can defend myself?" I taunted as I stood up and waited for his answer. He smirked at me and I knew I had him. This was going to be fun. 

-" Are you defying me? Cause you know I'm an Alpha,  right?" Of course he would use his title to scare me. But he still doesn't know that I have warrior blood in me. One of the most powerful warriors that have ever exist. 

-" Come at me big doggie" I continue taunting him and he was about to put me in a arm lock wich I blocked and in one swift movement I had him chest against a tree and both his arms behind his back with no way out. 

I smirked triumphant at him and he just huffed at me and tried to get away. He somehow got away and he looked amused by me. 

-" Again" he said and I simply shrugged as an answer and waited for him to come to me. And he did, this time trying to get his arms around my torso,  which ended in me kicking his ankles making him fall face first. I laughed a bit at his facial expression, like he couldn't believe what just happened.  

-" how the hell did you do that?" He sat in the bench while he gained his breath back. I shrugged and kissed his cheek.

-" Na - ah,  it's my turn now. How large is your pack?" I asked as sat by his side. I was really curious.  I didn't know what I was about to face in 6 days from now. 

He seemed to think about it a bit and he looked at me and smiled.

-" I have 5 omegas,  5 pups, 15 warriors, 6 mated couples and my beta. That makes 39 of us." Wow that's a small pack... where I lived we used to be 345 pack members. Right now they must be more... I guess. The idea of pups is very exciting for me. I have always liked kids, when I was back at home I used to sneak out from training sesions just to play with a couple of twins that where orphaned.

The memories made me smile a bit and I nodded at him so he could continue with his questions and I already knew what he was about to ask so I prepared myself for it.

-" Who teached you to fight like that, that's no ordinary self defense training" of course it's not.  My father make sure that I could defend myself and attack just as well. 

-" My father, he was a warrior. He teached me all I know since I was 5 " I shrugged like it was no big deal but again it seems not to be very common either.  

I skipped the part of me being the son of the best head warrior to have ever exist in America itself. That wasn't necessary at all. That would just give him the idea of me liking the fighting part. Even though it's in my blood, it's not in my soul. I have always been a pacifist,  that's why my dad trained me in such a young age. He knew that I had the peace within me.

-" 5?! Shit thats way too young! What a sonofabitch, how dare he treat you like you were the next head warrior of a super pack or something"   he rolled his eyes like it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard.  That made me somehow a bit mad. What's so unbelievable about me being a warrior?  

-" huh, weird isn't it." I shrugged it off and we sat in comfortable silence for a bit and it was my turn to ask him a question but I had no idea what to ask so I just made simple conversation. 

-" I love apples and my favorite color is green, I love movies and I hate fighting with a passion. I haven't cut my hair since I was 9 and I love tea in the afternoon.  " I rambled a bit about myself in hopes of him doing the same and he did. 

He smiled and with a delicacy he passed his finger by my face and he continued caressing me while he talked.

-" I love meat,  I hate being ignored,  my favorite color is blue. My parents and my little sister are my life, just like you are now. I'm the jealous type and I hate Christmas. " I laughed at that cause I didn't thought someone could hate Christmas but he does. 

We continue rambling and laughing at each others weird manners and the day passed until it was already 6 pm. Both of us agreed it was time to head home again.  Carter surprised me by holding my hand while we walked. 

That meant a lot to me... since that means he is not ashamed of me being his mate or the fact that we are a couple... cause that's what we are,  right? Shit I don't know... we are mates, I guess I will leave it like that for now. 

 

I opened the door and I let him inside my home.  I was going to make dinner when he decided he wanted to help. Something about learning some vegetarian recipes. 

We cooked while we talked about music and other common things, everything just felt right between us. Of course it did, we were meant to be. 

We had dinner and we played around a bit whilst I made fun of Carter's face cause he didn't seem to like the food very much. He pretended for a while but he ended up asking for Pizza. 

-" I guess it's time to go to bed" I scratched the back of my head and thought about letting him sleep with me or not.  I just met him and I don't think I'm prepared to that kind of step. 

He seemed to get what I was thinking so he just smiled at me.

-" I'll sleep in the couch love, don't worry. " I sighed and nodded at him, I was about to go to my room when I heard him call my name.

-" No goodnight kiss?" I smiled a bit and I got close enough to kiss him lightly in the lips, but he had other ideas.

He pressed his whole body to mine and he trunk armas enveloped me completely in a passionate kiss. I was out of breath when he finally let go of me, making me whine at the loss of that intimate touch. 

-" Night babe" he pecked me one more time and I smiled at him and turned to my room.

I can so can get used to this. Having a mate is the best thing that could ever happen to me.


	6. Day 2

Tanner 

I'm having doubts about having a mate. It's 4 in the morning and I can't sleep cause it seems that my mate snores. Like a bear, honestly. Even though he is all the way in the living room I can hear him loud and clear. My wolf hearing is somehow a bother in times like this. 

So I got up and decided to go for a run. I prepared myself and I got out of the house by the window turning into my brownish wolf mid-air. I shook my fur in delight of being outside and feeling the ground on my paws. I sniffed the air in case of another wolfs being near but I sensed nothing. I took the opportunity and ran off and enjoyed the cold wind and the scents that nature offered me. 

I was a couple of miles away from home when I catched the scent of a regular wolf and blood. I trotted my way in silence till I found the source of the scent. I watched as a mama wolf was protecting three little pups behind her, that seemed to be hers. She was badly hurt on one of her paws and neck. Three bigger wolfs were threatening them and I just couldn't stop myself. I jumped in the middle of the fight just right in the moment when the she wolf fell to the ground in exhaustion. 

I snarled at the wolfs in order for them to feel threatened by me. I was trying to avoid attacking them at all cost but they were not having it. They lounged at me and I had no choice but to receive the attack. They bit my flesh and blood began to pour from my shoulder and legs. At first I doubted on killing them because they were living creatures but if I didn't then they would kill the pups in the flash of an eye. So I made my decision. with one swift movement I had two of them underneath me and in a second I snapped their necks. My heart ache for the creatures I just killed, but I tried to focus on the pups and in the she wolf.

I looked back at the pups and they were so scared that one of them peed himself. I showed myself in a submissive stance and the pups slowly came out from behind the mother and they began to lick their mothers wounds and mine. I tried to help them with their mothers since my Saliva can heal faster than theirs. I checked the pups one by one unilateral I was sure they were okay. 

They seemed to be okay but as soon as I was done with them, their mother got up and started to check on her pups for hersel. She nipped me in gratitude and I licked her snout back. The mother started to trotting away when I heard a distinctive howl a couple of miles away.

A Alphas howl. 

Damn what's wrong with him now? I growled in annoyance and trotted my way back home. I realized that it was way past dawn now. So maybe he is just worried I wasn't at home. 

I was about a mile away when I was tackled to the floor by a huge caramel wolf. I growled in annoyance and with my hitch legs I pushed him away from me. I snarled at him and looked at him right in the eyes and I noticed those Beautiful electric green eyes. I stopped my snarling and I tilted my head in Curiosity. 

So this is him in wolf former huh, kinda hot if you ask me. In a blink of an eye I had now a very pissed off human mate in front of me.   
His eyes were still electric green so I knew his wolf was in control. 

I changed back so I could explain to him what happened but as soon as I was a human again, he pushed me to the ground and in a swift movement he had his canines in my neck. I felt physical pain run through my body and I screamed my lungs out. And in seconds I saw black.


End file.
